Time Square
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: They spent the 31st in New York City. EngBel.


**Title: Time Square  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: Britain, Belgium  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #31: New Year's Eve  
Rating: K+  
Summary: They spent the 31st in New York City. EngBel.  
A/N: For ****yourejustadreamx****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

This was very new to them.

They had never spent New Year's Eve away from their home countries. Britain was hoping that when that happened, he could be in Brussels, or even Antwerp, but no. He had to be in New York City. And it was all Belgium's idea!

"I always wanted to know how it felt like to count down for the new year in Time Square," she commented as they threw out ideas for the thirty-first.

"So you want to spend New Year's in America?" he asked, trying not to show his irritation.

He could have understood Paris—hello, France, the country of love. But why New York? What was so special about it?

He sighed as he agreed with her and made plans to let America know they were coming over. Apparently, they'd be spending it with him, something Britain hadn't done since America became independent. But America was very hospitable, probably due to Belgium, because he was _never _this sweet when Britain came alone. No, America did not harbor feelings for Belgium, but he had learned a thing or two from Britain that he had to show women respect, consideration, and care.

So he would offer her anything he felt was necessary. And he tried making them feel at home, even if the streets were crowded and even made America claustrophobic at times.

"You guys need to get into the New York New Year's spirit," he said as he gave them large, blue hats that read 2013 on them. "And if you're lucky, you might even come out on the giant screens where everyone can see you."

"But we're just three people; the chances of that happening are low, don't you think?" Britain said as he took the blue hat in his hands.

"Try to be optimistic," Belgium elbowed him as she put her hat on.

"Ain't he killing it, Bel?" America asked.

Belgium just nodded.

"Okay, so I need to go. I'm the one that's going to let the fireworks blow when the clock strikes twelve," he explained with a huge grin.

"Try not to burn the stage," Britain said. "Or your hands."

America rolled his eyes. "Will do."

"Have fun, America," Belgium said, trying to erase Britain's comments. "We'll be down here waiting for you when you finish."

It was so cold, but Belgium and Britain didn't even feel it because they were always hugging each other and sharing scarves and nuzzling each others' faces. And the weather around this time in their countries was the same, so they were used to the snow and the freezing air.

They kept looking at their phones in anticipation because they were both excited for what would happen. Even if Britain didn't want to admit it, he was as giddy as a school boy due to the bright colors and positive energy the New Yorkers were giving off. Belgium began to jump like a little girl when the countdown started.

"Do you have any new year's resolutions, dear?" she asked, having to raise her voice because of the screaming crowd that surrounded them.

"Not really," he answered. "Whenever I set one up, I never come through with it. What about you?"

"I am the same," she answered. "I think it's better to let things come spontaneously."

"As long as we can face them, right?"

"Yes. Now, let's start celebrating! The year will end in twenty seconds!"

She was so excited and jumpy, which caused him to jump with her. It wouldn't hurt to let go for a few seconds, right?

_'Although, there is one resolution I've set up for life that I hope to fulfill,'_ he thought as he embraced her.

He was letting everyone else count while he stared at her sweetly as she tried figuring out what he was thinking about. His eyes would always distract her and she completely forgot about the countdown.

"10!"

She tried blinking, but she couldn't look away from him.

"7!"

He held her tight, as if wanting to protect her from the people surrounding them, as if he didn't want to share her.

"3!"

She could feel his breath against her face and suddenly forgot where she was and what was going on.

"2!"

He, too, did not realize they were in public, and didn't like doing these things in front of people out of respect for her, but he could not help himself at the moment. It was New Year's Eve, damn it! And they were in New York!

"1!"

She stood on her toes to reach him and finally kissed when everyone yelled out "Happy New Year!"

They were sure America was going crazy by now, letting as many fireworks shoot up in the sky to give a good show and let everyone know what an enthusiastic and spirited country he was. And, somewhere, in the back of Britain's mind, he kept thinking that America directed the camera men to catch at least one second of him and Belgium. He just knew it. He was not paranoid; he knew America all to well and would do anything to embarrass him or make him look bad. But he didn't care. And Belgium didn't either.

Which made him think about his eternal resolution.

_'Making sure we never let go of each other.' _

* * *

**A/N 2: I am a fluff/love bucket at heart and I must admit that I am prone to writing cheesy fics, which I am proud of and enjoy writing, even if I cringe at times and think to myself that I am such a cheese ball. But that's okay. I make my fics with great love, especially dedicated fics. This idea popped up because of the live footage from NYC my family and I were watching last night during New Year's Eve and I thought it would fit the theme. I hope you all enjoyed! Happy New Year and Happy Holidays, everyone! R/R, please! Support is love!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
